First Christmas
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Randy MacLean had once been pursued by one Dee Laytner. He's about to be pursued again. Gravitation crossover
1. Chapter 1

It would have been another lonely Christmas for him. It _should_ have been another lonely Christmas for him, but it somehow had not turned out that way. How or why, Ryo did not know. Well, he knew _how_ it had happened, just not the why.

He had taken a walk through Central Park one rainy night, the feelings of loss and loneliness weighing heavily on him. They were not simply emotional weights but physical ones as well, and they had been hounding him since Dee and Bikky had left him, going somewhere where he could not follow. Ryo had not understood then why the accident had happened, and he still did not comprehend the hows and what-fors. No one at the precinct was forthcoming on details, but it ultimately had not mattered to the detective. The two most important people in his life were gone, like his parents, and there wasn't anything he could do to change such facts. Carol still stopped by on occasion to check on him, but her visits were infrequent, hardly enough to keep forlorn thoughts from invading his mind as he tried to sleep at night.

As he had walked (more like stumbled) through Central Park, Ryo had come across a most pitiable sight. A small form sat in a huddled position on one of the park benches, onyx-hued hair sopped wet with rain. The person looked so miserable, a resonating echo of everything Ryo was feeling that the detective felt compelled to stop. He simply could not pass by this individual without at least offering help. Ryo still possessed his overly generous nature, and he knew he would not be able to live with himself if this person ended up in a hospital somewhere or dead because of his ignorance. It was when he had stopped he saw that the form was shivering from being cold and wet. If Dee or Bikky had been alive, they would have teased him for taking in a "stray" but they would have understood. They had always understood his genteel nature, they had accepted it, and they had loved him for it. Ryo could not leave someone who looked as lost and lonely as Ryo felt in such a miserable state. It would have been wrong, cruel even, and Ryo wanted to give someone _something_, even if it was a place to stay for one night.

The trembling form on the bench must have noticed Ryo's presence the moment he came to a stop for a pale face with the saddest of eyes and more than one bruise lifted up to look at him. It nearly broke Ryo's heart all over again at seeing this young person's face so filled with pain and lost hope. He could not tell if the other had been crying – the rain had done an excellent job of covering up any such evidence – but Ryo knew the signs of despair. They were evident on his face every morning when he looked in the mirror.

However, he was not prepared for the soft voice that spoke to him nor the question in Japanese directed him. The voice was a light tenor and laced with sorrow, but the person speaking was not concerned about his own troubles. It was as if he had already resigned himself to his fate, whatever it happened to be.

_"Why are you so sad?"_

He had asked why Ryo was sad. As if he had been able to tell from a single glance that Ryo was troubled, and the young man wanted to know why he felt that way. It had taken all of Ryo's willpower to simply not break down and cry. Why would this young man want to know about Ryo's sadness and despair? He could not have been any older than twenty years of age. People as young as this man had their own cares to be troubled with. Why would he ask when it was clear he had his own problems to deal with? It boggled Ryo's mind.

Later, Ryo had learned the young man he had found was in his mid-twenties, his name was Shuichi Shindou, and he was a famous pop singer in Japan. The dark-haired man had come from Tokyo in an effort to escape the memories and reminders of a love that was never going to be. His own lover, a romance novelist by the name of Eiri Yuki, had been killed under mysterious circumstances, and the Japanese media had not left him alone. The constant pressure from the media and his co-workers had all but strangled him in a sense. He had to leave his home just to find peace, though his leaving had not been well received by his best friend. The two had argued before he boarded the plane, and that had been the last time Shuichi Shindou had been in Japan.

A scraping noise from the living room broke through the detective's reverie and caused Ryo to look up, and a tentative smile started to form. Apparently, Shuichi had done some more exploring of his apartment. The former singer had an insatiable curiosity, and he wanted to learn more about the detective who had taken him in some seven months ago. A minute later, Shuichi's scrawny form entered the kitchen, pulling along a rather heavy-looking box.

"Shuichi? What are you doing?" Ryo asked, though it was quite obvious as to what the former vocalist's activities were.

Bright amethyst eyes met his for a brief moment then Shuichi was digging into the box. It did not take the former celebrity long to pull out a cheap-looking sprig of mistletoe and hang it over his head. A naughty-looking smirk touched youthful features.

"It wouldn't be Christmas," he said, "without mistletoe. Don't you agree, Ryo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Berkeley Rose was not a very happy man. While he had not been happy to hear about Dee Laytner's death due to a car accident – the man was a damn good cop and one of the best in the 27th, despite his slacker ways – a small and selfish part of him had been overjoyed. It meant the dark-haired man was no longer in his way of pursuing one Randy "Ryo" MacLean. Of course, he knew he would have to wait for some time to make a move on the younger man. Ryo had been very much in love with the dark-haired detective, and had been very inconsolable after he had been informed of Dee's untimely death. The only person whom Ryo had allowed to comfort him had been J.J. Rose had thought it odd at first, but eventually he had dismissed it. The two had a common bond in Dee, and they both had loved the dark-haired man deeply. It explained everything.

However, Berkeley had not been prepared for the new addition to Ryo's life two months after Laytner's death. A young Japanese man by the name of Shuichi Shindou had somehow managed to sneak in when Rose had not been looking and the youth had managed to monopolize all of Ryo's time. He needed someone; that was what Ryo had said when Rose had asked him why he had let Shindou move in with him. 'He's alone. Just like me.'

Those words had bitten into Berkeley like nothing else ever could. He had expected Ryo to take Dee's death hard. The accident that had killed Laytner had also killed Ryo's foster child, Bikky Goldman, so it had been akin to a double whammy on the half-Japanese man. However, he had not expected the depth of sorrow that had come from Ryo. It had shaken Rose to his core, and he had wondered if he would ever stand a chance with the younger man.

A few hours later, Rose decided that he did. He had heard a few co-workers say once that he and Laytner were alike in a lot of ways. It was probably why the two had never gotten along very well, and the Commissioner could see how anyone would think that about him and Dee. They _were_ a lot alike, except for their work ethics. He did have a chance at winning Ryo's heart. Shindou, after all, would only be around long enough to get over his loneliness then he would be gone, leaving a clear path for Rose to take.

It had not worked out that way in the end. Shindou had managed to stick around, wriggling his way into Ryo's life. Hell, the former would-be singer (Rose did not buy Shuichi's story of being a famous singer in Japan) had managed to make his way into the lives of those at the precinct. It seemed like all Shindou had to do to disarm someone was to bat those pretty amethyst eyes of his and smile in a most enigmatic manner, and the most hardened of hearts would melt into a puddle of goo. Rose had seen the dark-haired man pull such a tactic on Chief Smith a number of times, and he found himself wishing for Shuichi to be gone.

His wish, so far, had not been granted. Not when the object of his despise and loathing stood a mere ten feet away from him, helping J.J. to hang some Christmas decorations. Rose did his best not to glare at the dark-haired man lest Ryo catch him and call him out on it later. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation with MacLean.

Still, he had to find a way to get Shuichi out of the picture, something that would not hurt Ryo in the process. It was the last thing he wanted to see happen, Ryo getting hurt once more. Perhaps it was time he showed MacLean he still wanted him, and in no uncertain terms, either. A smile graced the Commissioner's features and he stepped into his office. He had a little bit of planning to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro glanced at the strange looking lawn decoration – a white reindeer woven out of some wicker-like material and strewn with lights – before returning his attention to the building before him. He had heard from a rather reliable source that Shuichi would be in this particular building, helping those inside to decorate for the upcoming Christmas holiday. According to his informant, the building was home to the 27th precinct for the New York Police Department. The source had also informed the guitarist that his best friend was currently living with one of the detectives, and Shuichi was quite content to be where he was.

It still did not make the guitarist feel any better about how things had turned out. Hiro wanted Shuichi to be happy. That much was a given. However, he had spoken some very harsh words to his best friend before Shuichi had left Japan. He did not remember most of them as he had been drunk when they had been spoken, but Hiro knew he had been part of the reason why the former vocalist had left his home country. The guitarist wanted to make amends and to hopefully take Shuichi back to Tokyo. If he could not . . . well, he did not know what he would do. He just wanted his best friend back, and Shuichi had not been the same since Eiri had been found murdered in their shared apartment. Hiro had an idea as to how he could help his long-time friend.

Hiro inhaled deeply then started to walk up the snow-covered steps of the precinct building. He had come this far. He was not about to turn back now. He had to see Shuichi.

As he entered, the sound of Christmas music greeted him along with the laughter of happy people. One person's laugh stood out above the rest, and Hiro found himself pulled in that person's direction. It took a few moments for Shuichi to come into sight but when he did, Hiro paused.

Amethyst eyes shone with great happiness and slender arms were wrapped around the arms of another, presumably the detective Shuichi lived with. The two looked very comfortable standing next to each other. There was nothing forced about either Shuichi's posture or the other man's, and Hiro had the answers he had been asking himself since the vocalist had disappeared.

Shuichi did not need him in the wake of Eiri's death. He never had, and it hurt like hell. Still, he would approach Shuichi while he remained in New York. He just would not walk up to the vocalist now, not when his best friend of so many years wore a smile on his face. Hiro would not be the reason it disappeared. He had promised himself as much.

As quietly as he had entered, Hiro left, his mind in turmoil but his heart feeling lighter than when he had first entered. He would leave Shuichi to his happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Shu," he murmured as he started his trek back to his hotel. "I hope you get what you've been looking for."


	4. Chapter 4

Shuichi Shindou had not been sledding or ice skating since he had been a teenager in high school. His life had been hectic once he and Hiro had signed on at NG Productions, and there had been little time for enjoying the fun winter often brought. He had taken whatever had been granted to him at the time, especially since Eiri had not been as fond of the snow as Shuichi had been. The two of them had somehow always managed to do something together, no matter the time of year, and Shuichi had greedily taken whatever he could. He was glad that he had, given the couple's unexpectedly short time together.

His life now was no longer hectic, and he knew it. Things were different. He still missed Eiri, he would always miss Eiri, but the ache was not nearly as bad as it had been eleven months before.

A soft sigh escaped Shuichi, and he paused for a moment in his trek back to Ryo's apartment. He had taken a longer route to get back, walking through Central Park. People were out on the ice, most skating in pairs or large groups. Occasionally, a person alone would glide by him, and he watched the soloist skaters with great intensity and curiosity. In a way, those on the ice by themselves reminded Shuichi of his current situation. He was far from home, his lover gone, and it would be his first Christmas without someone special in his life. It made his heart ache to think such melancholic thoughts, but they would always be there, whether he liked it or not. He felt truly alone.

'No . . . I'm not alone. I have my family in Japan. I still have Eiri's family and I have Hiro, too. And I can't forget Ryo, either.'

Shuichi smiled the moment he thought of the sandy-haired man. A great tenderness resided in the detective – the former vocalist had sensed as much – and Shuichi did not doubt he made a great lover. Whoever it was that Ryo mourned for had certainly been one lucky person. Shuichi loved the way the other man smiled, how it reached his eyes. It had taken him a long time to bring the smile out of Ryo, but once it had . . . Shuichi felt lighter, like he had accomplished something great. The former singer glanced up at the sky.

"You always said you'd take care of me, no matter what," he murmured. "Is he what you meant, Eiri? I'm not sure anymore."

He closed his eyes and allowed a cool breeze to ruffle his hair, smiling a little. To Shuichi, it felt like Eiri's hand running through his dark locks. "Yeah. I like him, too. He's nice." Shuichi opened his eyes and turned away from the skaters. He was ready to go back to Ryo's apartment. For the last three months, he had been wrestling with his emotions. He loved Eiri, but he also knew he had been falling in love with the half-Japanese detective who had taken him in and had given him shelter. It had frightened him, confused him to think he could love someone other than Eiri, but he knew it had always been possible. Eiri had loved Kitazawa at the same time he had loved Shuichi. If the novelist had been able to love two people then so could Shuichi. There would be no competition for first place in his heart because the love he had for Eiri was different from the kind of love he was developing for Ryo.

And he was done running from his emotions. It was time to lay his cards on the table, so to speak, and to let Ryo know exactly how he felt. He just hoped the detective felt the same way as he did.


	5. Chapter 5

His greatest wish was about to come true. Berkeley Rose felt it in his heart. Shuichi Shindou had not been in Ryo's apartment when he had arrived. It had been the half-Japanese detective by himself when the Commissioner had knocked on the door. He did not know who had to thank for this little Christmas miracle, whether it was God or Santa Claus even though he did not really believe in either mythical figure, but Rose did not care. He would let Randy "Ryo" MacLean let know how he felt, how he had always felt, and he felt certain his emotions would be reciprocated.

Except the younger man seemed to be intent on avoiding any kind of physical contact with him. It frustrated Rose, and he had to remind himself to be patient. Ryo simply was not used to being pursued since Laytner's death. Unless Shindou . . .

Rose mentally shook his head. The scrawny, would-be singer could not offer Ryo anything of emotional substance. Hell, in Rose's opinion, Dee Laytner had not been able to offer the younger man what he needed, but the dark-haired detective had still managed to win Ryo's affections. How that had happened, Rose was not sure but he also knew he was not about to lose to someone like Shuichi Shindou. He was still trying to figure out how he could get close enough to MacLean when he saw exactly where the detective stood and what hung above him. With a smirk, he crossed the distance between them and covered Ryo's mouth with his own.

It was a deep kiss and passionate on Rose's part. He would have made it last longer, too, had it not been for Ryo pushing him away and the startled gasp he heard behind him. Rose turned towards the sound, and met with Shuichi Shindou's crestfallen and hurt expression. Smirking, he stepped away from Ryo and walked out the door. He had made his point, in his mind, and he had won. Ryo would no longer be able to deny his affections for him, and the two of them would be together at last.

In walking out, he failed to notice the disgusted and dirty look Ryo shot his way.


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow, things had managed to flip themselves around, and Ryo had not been able to figure why. He just knew he was chasing Shuichi outside and down the street. The former singer had looked so crush at catching Rose kiss him and Ryo not fighting back. He had not wanted his boss to kiss him, if he were to be honest with himself, and he had realised it the moment his eyes had met Shuichi's. Rose had been wrong and so had he. Ryo just hoped he did not pay too dear of a price for a small discretion on his part. He liked having Shuichi around. It eased the ache in his heart, not completely, but enough to know he felt comfortable with the younger man around. He just had to catch up with Shuichi and to . . .

_"Do what? Apologize for something you didn't do? You're an idiot."_

_"I'm still gonna try. I have to. I can't lose him."_

_"And why is that? Why can't you lose him? What's so special about him and not the one who kissed you?"_

_"I don't know . . ."_

_"Then why are you bothering?"_

Ryo did not have an answer for that, and he doubted he ever would. He just knew he had to try or he would regret not trying. Dee had taught him as much.

"Shuichi!"

The lithe form ahead of him paused and turned around. Pale cheeks were flushed a faint pink, and amethyst-coloured eyes flashed with some kind of emotion. Ryo was too far behind Shuichi to discern what the emotion was, but the distance was decreasing rapidly. Then he saw white. Quite literally, he saw white, and his face felt cold and wet. It took him a moment to realise he had been hit with a snowball, and Ryo wiped his face off. He looked around for Shuichi, only to have another ball of snow hit him the moment his gaze landed on the younger man. Another look told him the snowball culprit was Shuichi. The younger man was quickly grabbing at whatever snow he could and balling it up to throw.

'Okay, he's upset.'

Ryo knew that was an understatement, but he just did not know why. It was not like he and Shuichi were a couple or anything, though the younger man's behaviour was suspicious in Ryo's mind. There were little things Shuichi did that seemed to indicate he might, such as an accidental contact of skin, catching Ryo the moment he was under the mistletoe but only giving a slight kiss on the cheek . . . It screamed loudly that perhaps the former vocalist felt more for him than just friendship. After all, if Shuichi just saw him as a friend and a confidant, would he be acting like this? Ryo did not think so. He held his hands up in a placating manner and approached the dark-haired man once more.

"Shuichi . . ."

The third snowball dropped to the ground the moment Ryo spoke, and a bitter-sounding chuckle escaped Shuichi. The younger man shook his head.

"I'm being a fool, huh? I should have known you'd have someone special . . ." Tears started to form on the other man's face. "I just wish I would have seen it sooner."

Ryo wrapped his arms around Shuichi the moment he reached the former vocalist, and he pulled him close. Inwardly, he cursed his own, momentary weakness in the matter, though he still did not understand why.

"Shhhh . . . I don't have anyone special, Shu . . . I don't . . . I promise you that."

For a moment, he thought that Shuichi did not believe him. He would not have believed himself, either, if he had been the one to walk in on someone kissing his roommate, and if Ryo's suspicions about Shuichi's behaviour were correct . . .

The former vocalist lifted his head. Ryo gazed into violet eyes, eyes that were seeking reassurance and held hope.

"He's not . . ."

"No." Ryo shook his head. "I think I was under the mistletoe." He winced as he spoke. It was the only other logical reason for Rose kissing him in his own home, aside from the man's feelings for him.

"Oh . . ." Then Shuichi laughed a little in embarrassment. "Guess I was overreacting, wasn't I? Not that I have any reason to do so . . . Oh hell."

Before Ryo could respond or even react, he found himself being kissed for the second time that day, and a warm feeling spread throughout his body . . .


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what's your story?"

Hiro glanced up from his beer the moment the question had been asked, blinking a little at the halting Japanese spoken. For the last few days, he had been tailing Shuichi, making sure his best friend would be all right before he went home to Tokyo. It was the least he felt he could do after the small amount of hell he had put Shuichi through after Eiri's death. He still wanted to approach his best friend, but the timing had never been right, it seemed.

Upon looking up, Hiro saw the same police officer he had seen Shuichi with at the 27th Precinct but knew he was not the same detective who had taken his best friend in during his time of need. He shrugged, sitting a little straighter than he had.

"There isn't much to tell," he murmured. "I came here, looking for someone, and I found him. That's all there is to it."

"And have you approached him?" the man asked, sitting next to Hiro. The guitarist shook his head.

"No. I haven't. I don't think he even wants to talk to me anyway."

"Are you sure about that?" The man rested his arms on the bar. "Have you tried?"

"No . . ." Hiro frowned. "I haven't tried. He's happier not even seeing me, I'm sure."

"Then how do you know for certain if you haven't tried?"

"Because we didn't exactly part on the best of terms," Hiro all but snapped. Then he paused and inhaled deeply. The man had a point.

"You're here to make amends, aren't you?" he asked. Hiro nodded sullenly.

"Yeah . . . I just want for things to be the way they were . . . before everything went to shit, you know?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I know," the detective said with a laugh. "A fellow officer and I have felt that way for almost a year now. But things never usually go back to the way they once were. They can't, really. We need to learn how to adapt and move on, you know?"

"Yeah," Hiro murmured with reluctance. He sighed softly. "I've know that for a while now. It just doesn't make things any easier."

"I can relate to that."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Hiro contemplating what the detective told him. Maybe he could approach Shuichi and not have the conversation escalate into an argument. It was like the detective said. He would not know until he tried. A soft smile touched his features, and Hiro pushed his beer away from him.

"Are you going then?"

"Yeah," Hiro said. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," the man replied with a laugh. "I hope things work out for you."

"I do, too."

J.J. watched as the dark-haired man left the bar, seemingly in a lighter mood than when the detective had entered, and he shook his head. Japanese men were decidedly weird, in his opinion. Somehow, Shuichi had known his childhood best friend was in New York, though he would not tell J.J. how. It was a secret, apparently, but J.J. did not mind. As long as Hiro and Shuichi could overcome their differences, that was all that mattered. He raised his half-empty glass to the air.

"Merry Christmas, you two. Can't wait to hear how things turn out. This is my Christmas present to you, Shu."

"Shuichi . . ."

At the sound of Ryo's voice, the former vocalist glanced up. The sandy-haired man stood in the kitchen doorway, holding his hands behind his back, ironically under the mistletoe. An impish smile touched the singer's lips, and he rose to his feet. Ryo had given him another excuse to kiss him, not that Shuichi needed any reasons whatsoever. Since his confession earlier that week, his relationship with the detective had changed. Things were moving slowly between them, but Shuichi did not mind. From what he had learned about Ryo, the detective had been the uke in his last relationship, much in the same way Shuichi had been with Eiri, but their roles had been reversed. While Shuichi had been the one to pursue Eiri, Ryo's seme had pursued him, and it had taken Dee, from what Ryo had said, two years to win him over.

'Glad it isn't taking me that long,' Shuichi thought, his mischievous smile still in place. 'I think I'd have gone crazy to wait that long.'

"Yes, Ryo?" Shuichi sauntered over to him. He wondered if the detective knew he was standing under the mistletoe. Ryo smiled back at him, his dark eyes glittering.

"I have something for you . . ."


	8. Chapter 8

_"I have something for you . . ."_

The words echoed around Shuichi's mind as his lips touched upon Ryo's, his hands sliding up the detective's shoulders. A part of him wanted to see what the older man had gotten for him, another part simply wanted to taste Ryo and make the moment last for as long as possible.

Shyly, he brushed the tip of his tongue along Ryo's upper lip, a tentative request. The detective opened his mouth slightly, allowing Shuichi a bit of entrance, and the former vocalist felt his heart starting to flutter. Strong arms enveloped him in a warm and tender embrace, and Shuichi practically melted against Ryo. No one had touched him like this for a long time, not since the night before Eiri had been murdered, and a heady sensation washed over Shuichi. He wanted more.

He had just slipped his hands under Ryo's shirt, his fingers touching lightly upon heated skin, when someone knocked on the door. A soft groan escaped both of them, though they had not broken away from each other.

"Let's not answer it," Shuichi murmured. Ryo nodded his head in agreement, and they had leaned forward to kiss each other once more when the person at the door knocked again. This time, he also spoke.

"Shuichi? Are you there?"

Upon hearing that familiar voice, Shuichi hesitated. A flood of memories overwhelmed him in an instant, and he sensed Ryo's arms gripping him tighter.

"Who is it?" he asked in a whisper. Shuichi could barely find his voice, but he somehow managed to squeak out a name.

"Hiro."

"I'll let him in then."

Reluctantly, Ryo let him go and walked calmly to the door. Unable to help himself, Shuichi followed his movements. He truly wanted to see his best friend, he truly did. However, their parting had not been on the best of terms, and Shuichi trembled. Hiro had not understood then why he had been ready to leave. Then again, Hiro had been drinking a little as well. That day had been horrifically hectic with press conferences and constant band meetings. The two of them had needed a little downtime and a chance to unwind. Shuichi did not, could not, blame his best friend for being upset. So much had changed and not all of it was good.

The door swung open, revealing the guitarist in a dimly lit hallway. His hand was poised, as if to knock for a third time. When he saw Ryo standing there, Hiro smiled in an apologetic manner and lowered his hand.

"Hello," he said. "I'm looking for Shuichi. Is he here?"

"He is," Ryo said with a nod. "You must be Hiro. I've heard about you."

"I'm sure you have," Hiro murmured. His head turned a little in Shuichi's direction. Ryo followed his gaze until they were both looking at him. Shuichi nodded.

"Let him in, Ryo," he said. "We have a lot to talk about."

"I would think so," Ryo replied, stepping to one side. "Come on in. I'll fix some hot chocolate and coffee. Which would you like, Hiro?"

"Thank you," Hiro said, bowing a little. He stepped inside and kicked of his shoes. "And coffee will be fine."

The door closed the instant Hiro had entered, and then Ryo was on his way into the kitchen. For a minute or two, Shuichi and Hiro stared at each other, neither of them seeming to want to break the silence. Shuichi, though, could never be quiet for long. A tentative smile tugged on the corners of his lips as he spoke.

"Well, I don't need to ask how you found me."

Hiro chuckled at that.

"K," they said in unison then the two friends laughed. They both knew there was nothing their former manager could not do once he set his mind on something. The two friends moved from the door to the living room, sitting down on the sofa and in silence. Finally, Hiro spoke.

"I'm sorry for how things turned out between us," he murmured, keeping his eyes off of the singer. Shuichi glanced at him.

"Don't be," Shuichi replied. "We needed a break, Hiro."

"I didn't need to be an ass about it," the guitarist said. "Yeah, I was drunk, but it's still no excuse. You were hurting, and I was being a dick about everything."

"I wasn't exactly at my shining best, either," Shuichi pointed out.

"No one expected you to be," Hiro said, meeting the singer's gaze. "You'd lost the one person you would have died for. If you'd have behaved any differently, people would have questioned it."

Ryo brought in the coffee and hot chocolate at that moment, and Shuichi stood up to help. The sandy-haired detective did not care for messes of any kind, much like how Eiri disliked untidiness and clutter, and it was a trait Shuichi found comforting. He took Hiro's coffee from the silver tray and handed it to the guitarist. Hiro accepted the mug, smiling.

"Thank you," he said, his gaze traveling from Shuichi to Ryo. "It's a very nice place you have here."

"Thank you," Ryo replied, smiling in return. The gesture stole Shuichi's breath away. "Shuichi insisted it be decorated for Christmas. I think he went a little crazy, though."

"That sounds like Shuichi all right." Hiro winked. He took a sip of his coffee. "He's always been passionate about the oddest of things."

"So I've discovered," Ryo said. He sat down in the recliner chair. "I heard you mention someone named K . . . he helped you to track Shuichi here?"

"Yeah," Hiro murmured.

"I thought he was the band's manager." Ryo frowned as he picked up his own mug of hot chocolate.

"He is the band's manager," Shuichi answered. "But he's like American military or something. We had to get really creative if we didn't want him to find us."

"And to make sure we weren't bugged before we took off," Hiro added. "He takes his job very seriously."

"That's a good thing," Ryo commented. "Wouldn't want a slacker as a manager."

"No," Shuichi agreed. "We never wanted that . . ."

"He's in New York right now, too," Hiro murmured. "He's visiting his wife and son."

"Then it'll be a merry Christmas for them, too," Ryo said, his smile broadening.

"Yeah," Shuichi said. "He deserves it."

"We all do," Hiro said, and the three men touched their mugs together, as if to toast. In Shuichi's mind, it was turning out to be a very bright Christmas indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryo could not help but smile a little as he, Hiro, and Shuichi struggled with the Christmas tree. The stubborn artificial plant had not changed any since he had first bought it, and he felt more than a little grateful the singer had decided to refrain from eating the candy cane his best friend brought to him earlier in the day. The confection would probably have been covered in fake pine needles, rendering it inedible until they were through fighting with the tree, though the thought of the peppermint-flavoured candy receiving any kind of attention from Shuichi sent a tiny surge of jealousy throughout the sandy-haired detective. It was irrational, of course, being envious of a candy cane, but, for as silly and as irrational as it was, the emotion was within Ryo nonetheless. _He_ wanted to be the candy cane, _he_ wanted to be the one Shuichi pressed his lips against and lavished attention upon, and _he_ wanted Shuichi in ways he never imagined he could feel again. Only one other had ever brought such intense and emotions out of Ryo, something the detective believed he would live without once that person had left his life. After Dee and Bikky's deaths earlier that year, Ryo feared he would never find someone to love him for who he was and what he could never be. He also avoided thinking of the future and how it was turning out to be very bleak and very lonely.

Now Ryo could see he would not be alone, and he felt it was because of Dee and Bikky that he now had Shuichi in his life. It was a rather strange notion for the detective, especially since he was not a firm believer in ghosts, spirits, God, or anything else supernatural or religious in nature. However, he found himself thinking along such lines nonetheless. Someone _had_ brought Shuichi to him and at a time when Ryo needed a friendly and unbiased face in his life. Now, because of Shuichi, Ryo was meeting more people and learning how to trust and to love again. His smile grew a little wider.

Roughly twenty-minutes later, the three men wrestled the artificial Christmas tree into its stand to Ryo's specifications – he liked things to appear nice and tidy – and they each slumped into a chair or the couch, breathing out sighs of relief. Ryo noticed Shuichi sat very close to him, heat radiating from the younger man's body to warm him. He reached over and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Shuichi's eyes. The singer smiled in return then promptly snuggled himself against Ryo. Of their own accord, his arms wrapped around Shuichi in a gentle embrace.

"That was fun," the singer said. "For a little while, anyway."

"You would think that was fun," Hiro commented. Shuichi stuck his tongue out at his friend, causing Ryo to laugh a little. In a weird way, it was kind of like watching Dee with Bikky, only without the disrespect and the colourful name-calling. His adopted son and his lover had been like that at times, and it warmed Ryo's heart to know that, wherever the two were, they were watching over him. He hugged Shuichi a little then kissed the top of the singer's head.

"We'll decorate the tree in a few minutes," he said, interrupting any further verbal sparring. "Anyone want something to drink in the meantime?"

"No, thanks," Hiro said, shaking his head. He, too, was smiling, and he seemed rather please, in Ryo's mind, at seeing the current display of affection between Ryo and Shuichi. "I'm going to have go soon anyway. Before K decides to send an army after me."

"He wouldn't do that," Ryo said.

"Yes he would," Shuichi said. "K's crazy like that. You could always call him, though. Let him know you'll be staying a bit longer . . . can't you, Hiro?"

"I could," the guitarist conceded in a hesitant manner. "However, I thought I'd give you two some time alone. I've been here all day."

"You can stay longer," Ryo said. "I don't mind."

"I don't, either!" Shuichi chimed in. "Stay a little longer. Please?"

For a moment, Hiro stared at the two. His eyes were alight with many emotions, and his smile grew a little warmer. Then the guitarist shook his head.

"Not today, Shu," he murmured. "Besides, I'm picking Ayaka up at the airport later. I don't want K scaring the living hell out of her when she arrives."

From what Ryo knew, Ayaka was Hiro's fiancé, and she was traveling to New York for the first time. According to the guitarist and Shuichi, Ayaka hailed from a traditional family. The woman grew up as a shrine maiden, and her parents had arranged her marriage to one Eiri Uesugi, an arrangement Shuichi somehow managed to get called off. Ryo thought it was a lousy deal and rather selfish of Shuichi at first, but then Hiro explained Ayaka wanted Eiri to be happy. Since the now deceased novelist had been happy with the singer, she stepped to the side, and the breaking of their engagement had led Ayaka to Hiro. Shuichi and Ayaka actually liked each other once the formalities and the initial dislikes were out of the way, and the young girl had been among the first to comfort the singer after his partner's murder. Despite her traditional upbringing, Ayaka knew what she desired in her life, and Ayaka wanted to spend the upcoming holiday season with Hiro. Since he was in New York, she made the preparations to join him. Her flight was due to arrive within the next three hours. Hiro's reminder of Ayaka's impending arrival gave Ryo an idea.

"Bring her by," he said. Hiro tilted his head, a bit baffled by what the detective was saying.

"Come again?"

"Bring Ayaka by," Ryo replied. "If you want, Shuichi and I can wait until later to decorate the tree. You can bring your fiancé over, and she can help us with it. I'll even have food ready for when you get back."

"You sure?" Hiro asked, frowning. "I don't want to impose on either of you."

"Don't worry about it," Ryo said, his tone assuring. "Besides, I'd like to meet Ayaka while she's here. And I'm sure Shuichi wouldn't mind seeing her again, either."

"I wouldn't," the singer murmured. "I agree with Ryo. We can have dinner together . . . like a double date or something."

"All right . . . sounds good to me, and I'm sure Ayaka won't mind, either." Hiro's frown turned into a smile. He then rose to his feet. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Ryo said. "We'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

"Okay," Hiro said. "I'll see you in a few."

The guitarist then left, and Ryo glanced at the dark-haired man he held in his arms. Shuichi's eyes were glowing with love and happiness, and he shifted so he straddled Ryo's lap. His lips brushed against Ryo's in a faint kiss, and the sandy-haired detective caught a hint of peppermint from the singer's candy cane. Ryo returned the favour.

"Thank you," Shuichi murmured. "You don't know how much they mean to me."

"I think I do," Ryo replied, his hands resting on Shuichi's waist. He smiled. "In fact, I can tell from looking at you."

For a moment, Shuichi simply stared at Ryo. The love and happiness the detective had first noted were shining even brighter, and they were mingling with what Ryo believed to be adoration. Then the singer kissed him once again, this time a little more passionately, and Ryo found himself responding with a similar emotion, the taste of candy cane still on the singer's lips . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Shuichi stared out the window of Ryo's apartment, watching as snowflakes fell lightly towards the ground, and he exhaled softly and in contentedness. He loved New York City. The place possessed an atmosphere similar to that of Tokyo, but in New York, no one knew his name. Shuichi could walk the streets of New York without a disguise and not have dozens of screaming and drooling fans chasing him for blocks. He could not run that fast anymore anyway, especially with snow on the ground. Shuichi exhaled again, fogging the window a little, and he smiled.

New York was rather pretty as a winter wonderland, he decided. Granted, the snow never stayed pristine white for very long, but where it did not get trampled on, the snow created a rather magical effect. To Shuichi, people seemed to be in lighter, jovial moods, as if someone had come in and removed many of their cares when no one was looking.

Then there were the Christmas lights. Every building decorated with lights. Some of the bulbs were large, almost tacky looking in appearance, while others were small. Some lights flashed like blinker lights, and others seemed to hold races in whatever setting the owner had devised. Green garlands of ivy decorated doorways to some of the boutiques, adding to the mystical wonder of the season.

Shuichi, however, felt there was something missing from everything he was seeing, or rather, someone. As much as he griped and protested about celebrating Christmas, Eiri never truly seemed to mind, and he certainly never complained when Shuichi presented him with gifts. Chocolates, bottles of the finest sake, silk shirts . . . those were gifts Shuichi knew would never go wrong with Eiri. A pang of sadness stabbed at the former singer's heart, and he realized this Christmas would be his first one without Eiri. The truth of the matter was enough to make Shuichi want to cry.

In thinking of Eiri and of how much he missed the author, Shuichi's thoughts wandered to Ryo, and he wondered if the detective was missing his deceased partner and son like he was missing Eiri. Ryo was very much in a similar situation, celebrating Christmas for the first time without those he cared for the most.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Slowly, Shuichi tore his gaze from the view outside and turned it to Ryo. The detective stood behind him, two mugs in hand, and he appeared a little concerned. Shuichi offered him a faint smile.

"I was thinking of Eiri," he murmured. "It's weird not having him around."

Ryo nodded in sympathy, and he offered one of the mugs to Shuichi. The singer accepted gratefully, and the sandy-haired man sat next to him.

"I know what you mean," Ryo said. "Dee loved this time of year. So did Bikky, for that matter. The second Christmas Dee and I were together, he and Bikky fought over who had the most presents under the tree. Turns out, he had bought just as many gifts for Bikky as I had. That really surprised Bikky."

"Why would it?" Shuichi asked. "You both cared for him, right?"

"Bikky and Dee didn't always see eye to eye on things," Ryo replied, smiling. "It took Bikky several months before he accepted the fact that I was happy with Dee as more than just my partner at work. Even after that, though, he still did whatever he could to annoy Dee." He paused for a moment and tilted his head. "You and Eiri . . . did you two ever consider adopting a kid?"

"No." Shuichi shook his head. "I was on tour a lot, and he had his books to write. We never really had the time. The subject of kids never came up."

"Oh . . ."

Ryo fell silent, and the two men sat in silence, occasionally taking sips of their drinks. Eventually, Ryo set his mug down and reached over to Shuichi, his hand resting on the singer's knee. Shuichi glanced at him once again, curious as to what was on the detective's mind.

"Ryo?"

"I'm all right," the detective murmured. "I was just thinking about how much Dee and Bikky would have loved you . . . and that I still haven't given you that gift yet."

Reluctantly, Ryo pulled away from him and left the living room. A few moments later, he returned, his hands behind his back. The sandy-haired detective was smiling.

"Before I give you this," Ryo said, "there's something I have to say first."

Shuichi nodded, unable to speak. His eyes were on Ryo's face, and, for the first time, he noticed happiness, genuine happiness, shining in the older man's eyes.

"I want to thank you, Shuichi," Ryo continued. "If you hadn't entered my life, I don't know what I'd be doing right now. You've given me something I thought I'd never be able to find again, and I thank you for that. With all of my heart."

The singer felt the tears stinging at his eyes as Ryo spoke. He knew all too well how the sandy-haired detective felt, how the pain of losing someone so dear and so precious could be so intense, you felt like you were dying. Eiri's death had done to him what Dee and Bikky's deaths had done to Ryo. Shuichi had fled Japan, knowing his life would never be the same again, and feeling like he would die at any given moment. After Ryo had taken him in that rainy night, Shuichi found something he thought he had lost, something he believed had been buried with Eiri, and it was hope. His hope leant him the courage to continue living, and, as the time passed, Shuichi found himself falling for the detective. His heart ached with the love he felt for Ryo, much like his heart had ached with his love for Eiri. As a result, he wanted to reach over to Ryo and pull him into his arms. He wanted to tell the older man he loved him over and over again. There was nothing he would not do for Ryo.

"This . . . is for you. It isn't much, but I hope you like it."

Ryo brought his hands out from behind his back, a small box in them. He held it out to Shuichi, and the singer hesitantly reached for the gift.

The gift itself had been wrapped in a silver, holographic paper. Green ribbons met at the top, a gold bow bringing the strands together. For a moment, Shuichi was not sure he wanted to open the present. The paper itself was too pretty to tear apart, and he liked the way the silver came together with the gold and green.

However, he knew he had to open it. Ryo was watching him, and he did not want to disappoint the older man. Carefully, which was unusual for the singer, he pulled the bow from the top of the box then proceeded to do the same with the ribbon and the paper. A few moments later, a pair of tickets and a snow globe with a snowman and children playing were resting in his hands. Upon inspection, Shuichi saw the tickets were for an upcoming Nittle Grasper concert. He glanced at Ryo, puzzled. The detective shrugged.

"I remember you saying how much you loved Nittle Grasper," he said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "When I found out about their holiday concert here in New York, I thought of you, and I bought the tickets as soon as I could. Seems kind of silly now, since you're an employee of N-G . . ."

Ryo did not get a chance to continue for Shuichi was on his feet, kissing the older man without the benefit of the mistletoe. His arms slid around Ryo's neck, and the gesture was soon returned. They remained that way for some time until the need for air made itself known, and the two men broke the kiss.

"Thank you," Shuichi murmured. "Thank you so much. I love them. I love you."

At his confession, Ryo tilted his head. His expression was one of shocked happiness and relief, like perhaps he had not heard Shuichi correctly.

"You . . . love me . . ."

Shuichi nodded, smiling.

"I love you," he repeated. "And I want to be with you."

"Won't that be difficult?" Ryo asked. "I'm sure your boss will want you back in Japan."

"I can record tracks here," Shuichi replied, his smile becoming larger and brighter. "Seguchi-san has a studio here in New York as well as one in Los Angeles and Tokyo."

"So . . . you'll be able to stay here . . . with me."

Shuichi nodded again.

"What about touring?"

"We'll figure something out," he said. "Eiri and I managed with our schedules. I know you and I can do the same thing. We'll figure something out. I promise. I just . . . I want to be here with you."

"I want you here, too," Ryo murmured. "More than anything in the world."

* * *

"K-san, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Sakano wrung his hands nervously as the blond-haired American prepared to knock on one Randy McLain's apartment door. Bad Luck's manager held a gun at the ready.

"Of course, I'm sure," K replied, grinning like the lunatic he was. "Seguchi-san said he wants to Shuichi. Today."

"What if that detective is home?" Sakano asked.

"Even better," the American said, his grin turning devilish. All of a sudden, the producer felt very light-headed and ready to pass out.

"This is not a good idea," he moaned.

"Too late now," K said. He knocked on the door, rather forcefully, and called out, "Shindou-san, it's time to go!"

* * *

Ryo could not help but stare wide-eyed as he walked through the doors of the New York N-G recording studio. Poster-sized photos of bands and soloists adorned the walls of the reception area, each one a testament to the success of one Tohma Seguchi, and the fact a few of those photos were of Shuichi and his band was not lost on the detective. The detective also noted the lobby area was decorated for Christmas. Green garlands hung over doorways and gold tinsel garlands framed the posters. The receptionist, an attractive woman in her mid-twenties, even wore a Santa hat and a Christmas tree pin. There were no doubts in Ryo's mind of just how generous Tohma Seguchi could be when the mood struck him. Ryo then glanced at the singer as they headed for the elevators, two other men behind them, and Hiro and another man waiting for them by the doors. Hiro smiled when he saw the two.

"Hiro! Suguru!"

The instant the singer saw Hiro, he was dashing forward, his arms outstretched. In a matter of three seconds, Shuichi had reached both men, his arms grabbing at them. The guitarist managed to catch Shuichi without falling backwards while the other, Suguru, looked slightly embarrassed by Shuichi's public display. Suguru also, in Ryo's mind, appeared a little relieved. Why that was, the detective could not say just yet, but he had a feeling it had to do with Shuichi's exuberant behaviour.

"Shindou-san, please . . ."

From behind, Ryo heard one of the men starting to fret. Apparently, Shuichi's behaviour was nothing unusual.

"Relax, Sakano-san," Hiro said. "It's all right."

"But Seguchi-san . . ."

"Is waiting for us, we know," the guitarist said. Shuichi turned around to face Ryo and the other two men, a bright smile on his face. "But he won't mind us being a little late. It's been a while since Suguru and Shuichi have seen each other."

"I understand that," Sakano began, "but Seguchi-san said it was imperative he see Shindou-san. Today. It's about the band."

"It's about whether or not we'll be able to continue on as a band or if he will have to release us from our contracts," Suguru said, finally breaking his silence. "Though I do not think it will be a problem at this point. I am sure Shuichi has found a reason to continue."

To this, Shuichi nodded his head rather vigourously, his eyes landing on Ryo. The sandy-haired detective imagined he saw something flickering in the singer's eyes, something very much like a creative streak or whatever it was a singer felt when the right mood hit and all he wanted to do was sing his heart out.

"Then Seguchi-san will be pleased to hear it!" K's voice boomed. "Now up we go!"

The blond-haired man then ushered Ryo and Sakano towards the group and the elevators. It was a bit of a tight squeeze with six people in the lift, but they somehow managed, even with the laughing and jostling Shuichi and his band mates did with each other. In moments, they were on the floor where Tohma Seguchi's office was located and the one place where Shuichi's career would either continue . . . or be terminated. Ryo only hoped his first impression of Tohma Seguchi was true, that he was a very generous and understanding man who would see the same things Hiro and Suguru were seeing in Shuichi.

'I guess I'll be finding out soon enough,' he mused as they reached the door to Tohma Seguchi's office. K knocked, and a deceptively smooth voice answered.

"Come in, K-san. I have been expecting you."


	11. Chapter 11

Ryo let out an exhausted sigh as he collapsed onto his sofa. His feet ached, his stomach growled at him, and all he wanted to do was sleep for the next three days.

In the days following his first meeting with Shuichi's boss, Tohma Seguchi, life had suddenly and inexplicably become hectic. Tohma Seguchi demanded a lot of Shuichi's time over contract negotiations, or so he kept saying. Ryo was not entirely sure since Hiro and Suguru were often not included in the conversations. Even Bad Luck's manager, K, and their producer, Sakano, were kicked out of the office, according to what Hiro told Ryo when he arrived at N-G's office to pick up Shuichi. What Tohma was actually saying to Shuichi, the singer was not saying, either. When Ryo asked, Shuichi simply said they were personal matters, and he was not ready to speak of them as of yet.

There was also his situation at his work place Ryo had to contend with, and Commissioner Rose was slowly losing the sandy-haired detective's respect and admiration as an officer. While the older man was not saying anything derogatory about his past lover, Dee, or his current lover, Shuichi, Rose seemed to have the impression Shuichi was no longer in the picture after one kiss under the mistletoe. Everyone, except for J.J., kept asking Ryo about Shuichi and what had happened because Rose constantly commented on how well Ryo kissed. The holidays were fast becoming sour to Ryo again, and he did not care for the sensation.

'That's not true,' he told himself as he listened to Shuichi singing. The younger man was currently in the shower and singing some kind of a ballad in his native tongue. 'It hasn't been entirely bad. That concert was rather spectacular.'

The concert was one of his Christmas gifts to Shuichi, Nittle Grasper performing in Central Park next to the Christmas tree, and the concert turned out to be a surprise for Ryo as well. Tohma Seguchi played keyboards for Nittle Grasper, something Shuichi had never mentioned to the detective, nor had his young lover told him he knew the rest of the band as well. Ryuichi Sakuma, Nittle Grasper's lead singer, immediately spotted Shuichi in the crowd and insisted upon the younger man joining him onstage. It took a slight nod of encouragement from Tohma to convince Shuichi, and the rest of the show rocked loud and hard. Ryo felt fairly certain that, if Dee and Bikky had been there, they would have enjoyed themselves greatly. The sandy-haired detective even saw Carol there, and he managed to get autographs for the young girl, something she had never expected.

Afterwards, he and Shuichi went for a long walk. It had been pleasant and soothing after the chaos of the concert and his hectic workday. The two even stopped for cookies and hot chocolate at a local vendor, and they had spoken of the plans they originally held for the future, when their respective life partners were still alive. The days had held their bright spots as well as sore points, but Ryo found he really did not want them to be any other way. He learned from Dee a long time that he had to accept the bad as well as the good. Without the bad, one could never appreciate the good, and Dee knew very well just how difficult things could get.

'I wish you could meet him, Dee,' Ryo thought, the sound of Shuichi's singing growing a little louder. 'You'd love him. I know you would. You, too, Bikky.'

Ryo glanced at the Christmas tree sitting in the center of his living room and felt his heart swell a little as he did so. It had turned into a party of sorts with Hiro, his fiancé Ayaka, Suguru, K and his wife and son, Sakano, and even Tohma Seguchi, decorating the artificial limbs with the baubles and lights and tinsel garlands. The apartment felt alive, like Ryo had a family there instead of people he had only met. As they decorated the tree, Shuichi sang a few Christmas carols, Hiro and Tohma joining him. Shuichi insisted on colourful candy canes as well, which Ryo imposed the rule of one candy cane per day until Christmas. The singer pouted at first, but he conceded to the rule. He even handed one of the treats over to Michael, K's little boy, and the child's eyes lit up as he received the treat.

When they were finished with the tree, Ryo plugged in the lights, and the assembled group cheered, though not too loudly. Many of Ryo's neighbours did not appreciate being disturbed, no matter the reason, and Shuichi's musical family seemed to understand. They were still intent on celebrating, however, and K was opening a bottle of sake, something the blond managed to sneak through customs. Ryo also ordered Chinese take-out, really turning the gathering into a small party.

Ryo smiled as he thought of that night. After their food arrived, Hiro brought out his acoustic guitar and began to play, and Shuichi continued to sing. Someone – probably K or Suguru – shut off all but the Christmas lights, enhancing the magic of the moment. Then Suguru and Tohma joined the two men, their keyboards to either side of Hiro and Shuichi. The voices from that night were not ones Ryo wanted to forget any time soon. Already, he had snuck a few presents under the tree, and more would join them after Shuichi had gone to bed for the night. Idly, he wondered what Bikky would have asked for this Christmas if he had not been in that wreck with Dee. Outside, a few church bells started to ring, indicating Christmas Eve mass was about to begin.

"Ryo? Are you all right?"

Shuichi's voice interrupted Ryo's reverie, and he turned his attention from the tree to the singer standing in the hallway door, a towel wrapped around his waist. The sandy-haired detective offered the younger man a faint smile.

"I'm fine," he murmured. "Just . . . thinking."

"Oh? About what?" Shuichi asked. He walked over to Ryo and sat down. The sandy-haired man could not help but notice Shuichi had not completely dried himself off. Water still beaded along his flesh, and Ryo felt something stirring within his blood.

"About how I think Dee and Bikky would have loved you," Ryo murmured. Suddenly, he felt his body becoming hotter, like he had been set on fire. "How I love you . . ."

Before Shuichi could respond, Ryo captured the singer's lips in a tentative kiss. Desire surged through the detective's blood, and the need to let Shuichi know overwhelmed Ryo. He touched Shuichi's cheek with one hand while the other slid around the singer's waist, pulling the younger man plush against his body.

Shuichi returned his kiss, deepening it, his tongue gliding along Ryo's lips. Nimble fingers brushed along the detective's shirt, sending jolts of electricity coursing through the sandy-haired man, and Shuichi tugged at the fabric. Both men were unaware of the front door opening a crack then closing just as quietly.

Moments later, Ryo broke their kiss, his cheeks flushed. Keeping the singer as close to him as he could, the sandy-haired detective then rose to his feet, leading Shuichi towards the bedroom . . .

* * *

Berkeley Rose wanted to bang his head against the wall. Never before in his life had he felt so frustrated and so . . . rejected by one person, and he could not understand why. Angered by what he saw, Rose stormed towards the elevators.

"_People change . . ."_

'Why couldn't it have been me?'

"_What they want isn't always what they need . . ."_

'He needed Dee . . . Why couldn't he need me?'

"_Because you _haven't_ changed . . ."_

The words stopped Rose short, and he paused for a moment. Was that voice speaking the truth? Was the fact he had not changed since they first met the reason for his inability to capture Ryo's heart? Was that how Dee caught Ryo?

Rose shook his head. There had to be more to it than simply changing . . . and what would have Dee changed, anyway? The man, as Rose understood about Dee, once thought of himself as a player, a lover of both men and women. J.J. fawning over the dark-haired man had only proven it for Rose. So how had a promiscuous freak like Dee win Ryo's heart?

His questions warranted a private investigation of sorts, and Rose swore to himself he would find the answers. He resumed walking towards the elevators.

'One of these days, Ryo, you will love me. I swear it. For now, I'll wait for that Shindou kid to break your heart. He won't be around forever.'


	12. Chapter 12

Ryo awoke the next morning to the sun shining into his room and to a warm body curled snugly, as if it were made to fit, against his side. Outside, the church bells were ringing, calling patrons for the Christmas Day services. A quick glance at his partner told him the younger man continued to sleep soundly and with a smile on his face, no less. Ryo reached over and brushed away a few strands of dark hair.

Last night had been one of the best Christmas Eves Ryo ever experienced. He had felt his heart mending in ways he never thought possible, and, though he knew no one could ever replace his parents or the family he had created with Dee, Ryo understood he belonged with Shuichi and the crazy, unusual family that came with the singer. He smiled as he gazed at Shuichi, enjoying the tranquility of the moment.

In a couple of hours, the peacefulness he was experiencing would be shattered by the arrival of Shuichi's friends and colleagues and Carol. It would be very similar to Christmases of the past, the ones he shared with Dee and Bikky and Carol. The memories of those holidays were enough to bring another smile to Ryo's face, and he kissed Shuichi lightly on his forehead, knowing the singer would be experiencing similar emotions as Ryo.

However, he could not allow the past to keep him from enjoying the day and the life revealing itself before him. New memories awaited him and Shuichi, and they would begin with Christmas.

"_Merry Christmas, Ryo."_

"Merry Christmas," Ryo murmured, nuzzling Shuichi as the singer slept. "And a happy new year . . ."

* * *

Eiri brought a cigarette to his lips, his eyes on the window with Ryo and Shuichi. He really did not want the vocalist to move on and forget him, something Time was bound to see done.

"He won't forget you," a male voice said. "How could he? You're an ass."

The blond turned his gaze to his partner, a dark-haired man with bright green eyes. He, too, held a lit cigarette.

"And you're not one yourself?" Eiri shot back. "I remember what you said about _your_ chase, Dee Laytner."

"Touché," the man said, chuckling. He walked over to Eiri, and both men focused on the window once more.

"They won't forget us," Dee said, his tone full of conviction. "They can't. We were too important to them. You don't forget those who are important to you. That person lives on, in memories and in the hearts of those who loved him. As much as we may not have deserved their love, Ryo and Shuichi . . . they won't forget us. They love us. Even now. And we'll always be there to watch over them. No matter what."

"Hnnn."

Dee clasped his shoulder and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Eiri."

"Yeah," Eiri murmured. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Dee. Merry Christmas to you, too."


End file.
